


A June of Perfect Drabbles - The Hobbit edition

by Saraste



Series: A June of Perfect Drabbles [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A June of Perfect Drabbles, Angst, Baby Dwarves Carved From Stone, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Darkingshield, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Dwarf braids, Erebor Reclaimed, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Moria | Khazad-dûm, Post BoftFA Fix-It, Post Botfa Canon Divergence, Ri Family Feels, Siblings, nwalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: A series of perfect drabbles for June 2019. Tags for content at the start of each. Not related to each other.





	1. The Spare King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Kíli. Post BotFA Partial Fix-It. Angst. All hurt, no comfort.

Kili tries.

Because Fíli and Thorin are DEAD. Dáin is dead, too, so the responsibility to govern had fallen onto Kíli, with Balin and Dwalin supporting him when his survival had gained him the throne, even when Kíli thinks that they too doubt.

Kíli tries.

He never lets anyone see him cry, he’s not earned his tears to be seen, because he’d failed to die for Fíli, who should have _lived_. He wears his mourning braids and the too-heavy crown, sits on the hard throne.

Kíli tries.

And maybe someday he’ll make a good king, instead of a spare one.

 


	2. Not Enough Chamomile in Middle-Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Dori's POV. Ri-family feels.

Dori often finds himself wishing for an easier life, but he is a Dwarrow who loves his family, so there’s no hope of that.

Ori’s always been easy, well, until he started becoming rather too familiar with princess Dís’ sons, Fíli in particular. But at least his chosen profession is appropriate, there’s always need for scribes.

Nori’s the one who’s always induced heart-palpitations with his loose affections and disregard of ownership, of good and secrets alike, and now this whole business with Dwalin Fundinul.

Dori pours himself more chamomile tea and decides he’s earned a third scone, maybe a fourth.

 


	3. Untangling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Nwalin. Fluff. Established relationship. Hair-care.

Untangling Nori’s hair is one of the absolute delights of Dwalin’s life.

The cascade of russet feels smooth and lovely as he carefully untangles it with practiced fingers, combs it out after washing it with equal care, Nori showing his enjoyment of his attentions by little hums and sighs. Dwalin sorts it out until he’s simply running his fingers through it, idle and appreciative. Even when it touches him deep to see _his braids_ adorning Nori’s abundance, this sight is for him alone, it’s almost decadent.

Sometimes, when he’s done, Nori is but a drowsy sleepy tangle of a dwarf.


	4. Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Bagginshield. Post-BoftFA Partial FIx-It. DARK. All hurt, no comfort. Reader discretion advised.

Bilbo loves Thorin, even when it breaks him.

After their… victory, Thorin is a shell of the dwarf Bilbo fell in love with, his throne paid for in blood.

He takes and takes, and Bilbo gives, until there’s scarcely anything of him left.

There’s no going back for him, he’s changed too much. Better he be in Erebor, the consort of a grief-hollowed king, than go back.

Then…

…then there’s no going back to anything, with sightless accusation staring up at him, blood on his hands, whispers in his ears of _power_.

He’ll rule kinder, he thinks, before he’s _consumed_.


	5. Heavy the Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Dís. Erebor Reclaimed. Post-BotFA Canon Divergence. All hurt no comfort. Major character death.

Dís wakes, and she’s happy, for one brief moment, until she remembers: _t_ _hey’re all dead_ , and her heart grows cold again.

She rises, looking at the mementoes on her bedside table, reaching out to touch each in turn. She has more, but these are the one’s she _needs_ to see each morning, to steel herself for the coming day: the beads she had carved for those now sleeping in stone, her runes not enough to keep them safe.

Heavy is the head that wears the crown, she’s heard say, hers is heavy enough, carrying the Raven Crown, for Erebor.


	6. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Fíli/Ori. First Date. Knitting. FLUFF.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is especially for [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen) with big hugs. Try not to feel too old, dear!

Ori can feel his face slitting into a grin when Fíli takes him into a yarn-shop on their first date, after coffee and splendid Durin cake in Bag End.

It’s Ori’s favourite and his regular haunt in old-town, the smirk on Fíli’s pretty face reveals it’s been no mistake, he _knows_.

Fíli soaks in Ori’s surprised delight, promising to pay, he’s offering this first time. First, Ori thinks to refuse, but opts to be sneaky instead.

Later on, Fíli gets a lovely jumper with a coloured yoke. It suits him perfectly in colouring and is made of the finest wool.


	7. The Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Nwalin. Angst. Hurt no Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me while I was swimming. (Not in a pond, but a river, my muse is strange. I have not begun to fear some creature from the deep will drag me into a cold watery grave. Yet.)

‘My, you’re a pretty thing,’ the creature says, breaking the surface of the water, grinning with too much teeth, seaweed in their russet hair, webbing between their fingers, reaching for him.

Dwalin, captivated by the face of his lost beloved, does not think to argue why, then, would the creature ( _Nori, gods, it is Nori, his Nori, alive!)_ grab him with wickedness in his eye, and not the type ending in, and start dragging him into under.

And then – air escaping his lungs and brain, somewhere far away telling him to fight – then Dwalin stops thinking about anything at all.


	8. And They Live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Nwalin. Angst. Major character death. Pebblings from stone.

A few times, in his deepest despair, Nori wants to _wreck_ it _._

Because he’s not ready. A hundred years would be too soon, not the summer after… _after._

He’s selfish and still hurting and he’s not ready to wear braids Dwalin _won’t_. For dead wear no braids, and Nori too many, braids he doesn’t want, braids he had always thought that _Dwalin_...

Is it selfish of him to think Dwalin would stronger going at it alone, to survive his death?

As he always would, Mahal forges life, and Nori gets to fall in love where Dwalin should.

And they live.


	9. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: Fili/Ori. Canon compliant. All hurt no comfort. Angst. Moria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone has probably written something like this before, but it just wanted out, regardless of being derivative.

Ori clutches the book to him now, at the hour of his death, finding an odd sort of peace in it.

_ Finally  _ is a thought he shouldn't allow himself, because he's been living without even the comfort of braids for too long, without his golden prince, who made him crazy half the time, but who he's been mourning, in private, for decades.

The orcs came and he’d fought, had been thrust through and slumped against Balin's tomb, drowning in his blood. His second to last thought is a wish that Mahal's Halls of Waiting are real.

The last is Fíli.


	10. beyond the count of tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: nwalin, Azanulbizar, Angst.

Nori kisses Dwalin goodbye as he goes away into the fight, into the carnage of Azanulbizar, that last grasp of his fingers on him compelling him to return, because he  _ must. _

 

For Nori's role isn't to fight, but to wait and watch, to  _ live _ . Make sure Dwalin's strength lives on, even If…

 

Dwalin does, though his grief is almost beyond the count of tears, and his hands tremble to touch Nori, at least, until the tears come and he  _ clings,  _ shaking.

 

And Nori wishes he'd been there to show the strength of his arm, because Dwalin's tears are too many.


	11. staking claim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: bagginshield, braiding, fluff.

‘I don’t know how to braid,’ Bilbo admits, once all’s been settled and they’re agreed on what they are to each other, and it’s time to braid in his claim, his commitment.

Thorin flashes him a bright smile, taking his hand in his, and kisses his knuckles. ‘I will guide your hands, _ghîvashel,_ nothing would please me more.’

Bilbo aches for the love in Thorin’s words, decides to bring a little Hobbitish playfulness to the proceedings. ‘Well, you may need to let them go, for that.’

Thorin’s grin is well amused, he lets go of Bilbo’s hands. ‘Let us begin.’


	12. morning temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: nwalin, fluff, established relationship.

’Dwaaaalin…’ Nori implores, slim fingers reaching for him as he makes to close the bed-curtains.

Dwalin turns his head and wish he could be swayed by the sight of Nori: sleep-mussed, almost innocent but for the twinkle in his eyes, lips waiting for a kiss, morning-breath be damned. ‘I have to go, I’m already late.’

Nori peels out from his blanket-nest, ‘But I’m _cold_ , all alone in this big bed, without you,’ he implores, gesturing.

Dwalin’s breath catches, as it’s been wont to do these winter-months, wanting nothing but to stay, relish in Nori and talk about _tomorrows_.

He stays.


	13. tomorrow's and tomorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: nwalin, fluff

Their courtship is chases on rooftops and blades clashing together, heated words and even more heated passion, the desperation of: now, here, right away, russet hair mingling with blue as they gasp and groan half-truths, pretending they aren't destined for tomorrow's.

 

But the passion of a moment carries them to future, to braids and promises, to blades drawn together for a common cause, to restoration of birth-rights, to blood and death and tomorrows.

 

Future has them grow mithril together, still bandying words like younglings, nimbly braiding braids and sharing passion with untempered flames burning in their veins, together, tomorrow's ahead.


	14. the only option

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAGS: nwalin, coloured world soulmate au, angst.

Nori brings Dwalin his colours and yet he feels that he doesn’t know him at all, not deep down, despite the instant connection, the brilliant bright flood of him.

And yet…

Dwalin  _ is _ Nori’s colours, he knows, and Dwalin knows him more than most, gets to have him in his bed, hold him dear in his heart,  _ braid his hair _ .

Nori gives as much of himself as he can, that’s clear, and it has to be enough, it simply has to be enough, because the option is to not have any of him, and that is no option at all.


End file.
